La flor más bella
by JeanePataki
Summary: Oneshot de Arnold y sus amigos festejando el día de la primavera. Los chicos, estando en 6to año deben organizar un baile de primavera para recibirla y la unica condicion es que lleven muchos colores y una pareja. Espero que la disfruten! (:


Hola gente preciosa! como les va?  
Bien, como les prometí, aquí les traigo un oneshot por el día de la primavera. Espero que les guste mucho! :)  
Aclaraciones:  
En la historia se encontrarán con algúnos párrafos en negrita. Estos son los pensamientos de Helga (aunque no son muchos, pero por las dudas, aclaro)  
Hey Arnold! y todos sus personajes les pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y no a mi.

Ahora si, que lo disfruten! :)

˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·•

Nunca me había sentido mejor. Todas las cosas me habían salido como yo soñé alguna vez. Estaba de regreso en mi casa junto a mis abuelos, los huéspedes, mis mascotas y también mis padres. Parecía como si el sol saliese y me alumbrara solo a mi, todo me estaba saliendo bien, tan bien que a veces temía que fuera un sueño. La primavera se estaba acercando y la se podían respirar los aromas de unas nuevas flores renaciendo, una vez más. Yo me siento como una flor. Volví a renacer, resurgí y esta sería la mejor primavera de mi vida junto a mis padres otra vez, el más bello y colorido marzo que estuve esperando durante doce largos años.

Esa mañana salí a tomarme el autobús para ir a la escuela, pese a que yo me sentía distinto nada había cambiado mucho, Gerald seguía siendo mi fiel amigo, Harold, Sid y Stinky continuaban con sus travesuras, Lila tan hermosa y amable, Rhonda tan elegante, Nadine con sus insectos, Eugene en problemas, Sheena tan pacífica, Phoebe tan inteligente y Helga... Helga seguía siendo la misma abusona de siempre, pese a que yo se perfectamente que no es tal cual ella demuestra ser.

˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·•

Ingresamos al aula y me senté junto a Gerald como siempre para conversar de nuestras cosas cotidianas. El salón era un bullicio que parecía ser incontrolable hasta que ingresó el señor Simmons para, como siempre, poner paños fríos al asunto. Antes de ordenarnos sacar las tareas que nos encomendó el día de ayer comenzó a hablarnos de una propuesta. No era algo sorpresivo en él, de hecho estoy casi tan seguro que a nadie sorprendió.

-Bien niños, como ya saben la primavera se acerca y hemos planeado con el director Wartz realizar una fiesta para recibirla.  
-Genial, otra estúpida obra teatral -escuché a Helga decir detrás mio.  
-No Helga, será una fiesta, como el baile del día de los inocentes ¿Recuerdan? -sonreí al recordar tal hecho- Pero esta vez, y como ustedes ya están en el sexto año, se encargarán de organizarlas ustedes. -Un bullicio de desagrado resonó en el aula- ¡Vamos niños, no será tan dificil! -Alentó como siempre el maestro- De hecho contarán con algunos materiales de la escuela para la decoración y unos donativos para comidas y bebidas. ¿Que les parece? -Nadie respondió, ni siquiera yo- Bien, la temática es que llevemos ropa de colores, pues estamos recibiendo a la primavera... ¿Si, Phoebe?  
-Maestro Simmons, solo falta una semana para la primavera...  
-Es tiempo suficiente para organizarnos bien Phoebe, no te preocupes.  
-Bien, entonces no tendremos más tarea por una semana para poder organizarnos bien -gritó Helga en forma de propuesta.  
-Trato hecho, Helga -y ni bien apenas terminó de decirlo todos nos pusimos a festejar- ¡Esperen, niños! ¡Cálmense! Aun no he terminado de hablar -se hizo un silencio nuevamente- Como la primavera es la estación del amor deberán ir con una pareja.  
-¡Que estupidez! -volvió a refunfuñar Helga.  
-¡Vamos, no se desanimen! Será una experiencia linda. Bien, niños, ahora sin hacer mucho escándalo divídanse la organización para que todos tengan su parte ¡Ah! y otra cosa, el que no participa de el evento tendrá el doble de tarea.  
-Diablos, me convenció -esbozó Helga tras la risa cómplice de Phoebe. Repentinamente Rhonda se puso de pie.  
-Yo me encargaré de las invitaciones y la decoración.  
-¡Oye Rhonda no es justo eso! -reprochó Harold- Te llevas la parte más fácil.  
-¿La parte más fácil? Es donde más tengo que poner mi imaginación para que la fiesta sea elegante ¿Qué harías tu? ¡Ni me lo digas, no me quiero imaginar! -dijo haciendo gestos dramáticos.  
-¡Rhonda, sé mi pareja! -apareció Curly gritando desde el fondo ante las risas de todos.  
-Yo pasaré música, tengo un muy buen gusto -alardeó Sid y me miró a Stinky para preguntar -¿Te unes a mi propuesta?  
-Cuenta conmigo -chocaron sus manos.  
-Si su gusto musical es igual al gusto de sus caras ¡Dios nos tenga en la misecordia! -remató Helga ante las risas de todos.  
-Rhonda, si gustas te puedo ayudar con la decoración para que no se te haga tan estresante -decía Lila amablemente mientras yo, una vez más, la observaba embobecido.  
-Me uno a ustedes chicas -dijo Nadine.  
-¡Yo me encargaré de la comida! -gritó Harold.  
-¡Olvídalo niño rosa! Te comerás toda la comida si te dejamos a cargo de ella.  
-¡Cállate ceja de oruga!  
-Yo puedo encargarme de la comida, no se preocupen -apaciguó Phoebe- podría cocinar incluso.  
-¿Tú sola? -preguntó Helga.  
-¿Quieres ayudarme, amiga?  
-Esta bien, después de todo podría haber sido peor.  
-¡¿Y yo qué haré!? -se quejó Harold.  
-Si lo deseas podemos hacer limonadas juntos -le propuso Sheena y Harold respiró aliviado.  
-Yo haré una actuación fenomenal -dijo Eugene saltando y tropezando como siempre, se reincorporó y continuó- Podré cantar y bailar si asi lo desean.  
-¿Qué mas da? ¿Que otra cosa mejor puedes hacer, zopenco? -repiqueteó Pataki entre sus dientes, pero yo la escuché.  
-Phoebe -pregunté bajo la insistencia de Gerald- ¿Podremos unirnos con ustedes a cocinar?  
-Por supuesto, Arnold.  
-Genial, trabajaremos con más ñoños -escuché decir a Helga otra vez mientras rodaba sus ojos con una expresión de desagrado. Me pregunté cientos de veces ¿Hasta cuando planea seguir siendo asi?

˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·••·.˳˳.·•

Cuatro días antes de la fiesta, al salir de la escuela nos reunimos en casa de Gerald para empezar a preparar algunas comidas. Sabía que estando con Helga no sería fácil, pero tampoco sería aburrido. Extrañamente me gusta mucho su retorcido sentido del humor, aunque a veces resulte exasperante y hasta grosero, ella hace que las tardes siempre sean diferentes.  
Ni bien llegamos nos pusimos manos a la obra y comenzamos por lo más fácil haciendo unos emparedados que, a decir verdad, estaban muy tentadores para comerlos en ese mismo instante. Afortunadamente Gerald contaba con freezer asi que podríamos resguardar allí todo lo que hiciéramos sin que se heche a perder.  
Para trabajar tranquilos la mamá de Gerald y Timberly se fueron a pasar toda la tarde al parque de diversiones, al menos asi no se comería nuestra comida como siempre solía hacer. Phoebe había traído un CD de Jack Johnson para que podamos escuchar mientras trabajábamos. Phoebe y Helga cortaban tajadas de fiambre mientras nosotros armábamos los pequeños emparedados. Inevitablemente nos pusimos a conversar acerca de todo y finalmente tocamos el tema del baile.

-Supongo que no tengo que preguntar con quien iras al baile ¿Verdad Gerald? -Pregunté con picardía e incluso pude imaginar a Phoebe sonrojándose tras de mi.  
-¿Tengo que responderte? -me contestó algo sonrojado- Es obvio que iré con el pimpollo más hermoso de todo Hillwood -miró a Phoebe y ella se volteó para hacer lo mismo.  
-Patético -añadió Helga.  
-¿Disculpa? -la enfrentó mi amigo.  
-¿No puedes decir solamente "Si Arnold, iré con Phoebe" y listo? ¡Es demasiado meloso! -hizo una mueca de desagrado.  
-Tal vez se haya querido referir a ella de una forma más romántica y eso es todo -le respondí.  
-Más que romántica es patética -respondió sin mirarme, aún a mis espaldas.  
-¿Y qué hay de ti, romeo? -me preguntó Gerald rompiendo el hielo seco de Pataki.  
-Bien, creo que tampoco tengo que responderte ¿No? -**Invitaré a la flor más bella, a Helga G Pataki **-Mañana invitaré a Lila, espero que me diga que si. -Pude oír como uno de los cuchillos de las chicas caía ferozmente sobre la tabla.  
-No lo dudo, dirá que si romeo -y me guiñó el ojo.  
**Lila ¡Ash! Con su estúpida dulce manera de ser aún tiene encantado al estúpido cabeza de balón. Cómo me gustaría que, tan solo en este instante, ella sea el fiambre a quien estoy cortando con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. ¡Vamos Helga, reacciona! ¿Aún esperabas que Arnold te invite al baile? ¿Esperabas que, luego de todo lo que sucedió en la selva, todo cambie? Despiértate nena, esto es la vida real.  
**-¿Te encuentras bien? -volteé a preguntar asustado al oir como el cuchillo de Helga sonaba cada vez más fuerte contra la tabla de madera.**  
**-¡Claro que si! Solo que esta parte del fiambre no está tan buena y este cuchillo no está bien afilado -pude observar como Phoebe la miraba de reojos.

Más tarde empezamos a preparar unos muffins de chocolate. Para esto ya estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor y seguíamos conversando de todo un poco. Entre todos los temas incluso conversamos de como se veían Curly y Rhonda estando juntos. Helga rápidamente se aburrió y comenzó a bromearnos ya casi como de costumbre ¿Y adivinen quién fue su primer víctima? Por supuesto ¿Quién otro más que yo? Empezó a gritarnos y a buscarnos pelea verbal. Phoebe solo podía reír, Gerald contestaba a cada una de sus 'acusaciones', yo solamente me limité a aclarar algunos detalles. No me di cuenta cual fue el momento exacto en que me puse a su par y caí en sus palabras para comenzar a discutir con ella y, en solo un instante, miré para todas partes y noté que Phoebe y Gerald ya no se encontraban más allí. Era obvio que habían ido a besarse a alguna otra parte del mundo. Helga cada vez buscaba más pelea conmigo y desentonaba, o no estoy seguro, con la canción que sonaba de fondo, Better Together, del mismo CD que habíamos estado escuchando desde un principio  
Cuando mis oídos ya sucumbieron ante su estridente voz se me ocurrió una idea fantástica al observar la sobra de la salsa de chocolate. Con una sonrisa sumergí mi mano dentro del pote y acto seguido se la estampé, delicadamente, a Helga en su cara. Creyendo que tal vez me comería una paliza intenté correr, pero me detuvieron sus grandes y abiertos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa ante mi jugada. Apenas pude reírme un poco cuando ella, inmediatamente hizo lo mismo a diferencia que, en vez de meter su mano, tomó el pote y me lo echó encima por completo dejándome todo chocolatoso. Una risa estridente salió de su boca, pero esto no quedaría así. Mientras me señalaba con su brazo estirado burlándose de mi, la tomé y con fuerza la atraje hacia mi abrazándola bruscamente para que se ensucie también por completo. Allí se declaró la guerra, ella tratando de desligarse de mi, salpicándome chocolate por todas partes, haciendo del comedor de Gerald un menjunje de salsa marrón. No pude parar de reirme en el forcejeo hasta que logró separarse de mi y tomó la harina.

-No te atreverías -atiné a decirle mientras se me acercaba con su mejor cara de maldad.  
-Hola, soy Helga G Pataki ¿recuerdas? -esbozó con una gran sonrisa sin dejar de fruncir su gran ceja.  
-Sabes que debemos limpiar este desastre luego ¿Verdad?  
-Claro que no, tú eres el amigo del cabeza de cepillo.  
-Pero tú también utilizaste esto.  
-Lo siento, yo no comencé esta guerra, cabeza de balón -tenía razón. Y comenzó a lanzarme puñados de harina mientras yo inútilmente corría alrededor de la mesa. Pasé por debajo de ella y la tomé de sus pies haciéndola caer. Milagrosamente logré quitarle el paquete de sus manos, tomé un puñado de harina que eché a su cara y comenzó a toser.  
-Lo siento Helga ¿Te encuentras bien? -me preocupé, y ella habilidosamente me quitó el paquete de harina que había tomado y lo volcó por completo sobre mi. Esta vez actué rápidamente y me sacudí sobre ella. Ambos caímos en el suelo agotados de la guerra y de la risa. Nunca me la había pasado tan bien con ella. Obviamente el ruido llamó la atención de los tortolitos quienes se asomaron para encontrarse con un desorden impresionante.  
-¡¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí?! -nos gritó Gerald mientras intentábamos parar de reír.  
-Nada, solamente una pequeña guerra con el cabezón.  
-¡Esto es una guerra para mi comedor! -se tomó la cabeza. Phoebe se tapó la boca mientras reía por la situación -¿Qué te sucedió amigo? ¿Por qué lo permitiste?  
-Lo limpiaremos Gerald, no te preocupes. Y yo empecé la guerra.  
-Vaya que has resistido, Arnoldo. Te creía más débil, me sorprendiste esta vez - me dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras extendió su mano para reincorporarme.  
-¿Puedo decir entonces que estoy a nivel de Helga Pataki? -bromeé.  
-¿Estás loco? Esto fue solo el primer round -me desafió.  
-¡¿Primer round?! -se horrorizó Gerald.  
-Solo bromeaba, cabeza de cepillo. Pero esto no quedará asi, camarón con pelos -le sonreí.  
-Por supuesto que no. Soy más resistente de lo que crees, Helga. -E innecesariamente comenté- Una vez le gané a Lila en una carrera de barro -el rostro de Helga cambió por completo. Su enorme sonrisa se borró instantáneamente. Me miró con furia y se dirigió a Gerald.  
-¿Puedo asearme aquí o debo ir asi hasta mi casa?  
-Si pero...¿Qué ropa te pondrías?  
-Me largo entonces -y comenzó a caminar estruendorosamente hasta la puerta.  
-¿Qué hay de la limpieza Helga? -le pregunté tratando de evitar que se vaya.  
-¿Por qué no le dices a Lila que te ayude, cerebro de mosca? -y dando un portazo se fue.

¿Puede Helga estar celosa? Lo dudo. Pero no dejo de descreer de ello. Mucho menos luego de habernos besado de tal manera estando atrapados en medio de la selva. ¿Por qué la bese? Aún no lo se. No se si es porque realmente me gusta ella o si bien por la enorme gratitud que sentía en ese momento por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mi. Se que no fue lo correcto si es que realmente pienso asi, se que no está bien jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona, siempre y cuando todo lo que Helga me haya dicho en la azotea de FTi sea cierto, pero este no es el caso. Yo tambien estoy confundido. ¿Qué haría alguien en mi lugar? ¿Qué haría alguien si creyó que una persona era de cierta manera y luego resultó ser otra, y no solo eso, sino que es mucho más agradable aún incluso de lo que te imaginabas? Me sentía muy confundido y algo atormentado. ¿Qué pasaría si ahora dejo todo lo que estoy haciendo y solo salgo a buscarla, la atrapo entre mis brazos, me lanzo sobre su boca y la beso como sino hubiera un mañana? No lo se...

˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·••·.˳˳.·•

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo me senté junto a Lila. Conversaríamos de todo un poco hasta que llegaría el momento de preguntarle si desea ser mi pareja para el baile de la primavera. Me contó de otra de sus pasantías en el campo con su padre que, si bien no eran muy divertidas, a veces se ponían muy interesantes. Mientras ella me contaba cometí una injuria sin querer. No se bien porqué pero, a un par de mesas nuestras, Helga se sentó sola y yo solamente pude dedicar mi tiempo en observarla en vez de escuchar a Lila. Vi como abría su lunchera y hacía una mueca de fastidio al encontrarla llena de nada. La cerró con bronca y acto seguido apoyó sus brazos en la mesa colocando la frente junto a ellos. Sentí una imperiosa necesidad de compartir mi almuerzo con ella y preguntarle por todos sus temores, preguntarle porque en su casa la descuidan tanto, abrazarla y consolarla, pero Lila interrumpió todos mis pensamientos.

-¿Arnold?  
-¿Um? -alcancé a decirle saliéndome de mi distracción.  
-¿Te encuentas bien?  
-Si, lo siento. Solo me distraje un poco -tomé mi nuca y pude notar como me sonrojé un poco.  
-¿Y a que se debe tu distracción?  
-Es que... -supuse que era el momento perfecto para preguntarle- ... me preguntaba si quisieras ir al baile de la primavera conmigo.  
-¡Oh, Arnold! Que dulce eres. ¡Claro que iré contigo! -me regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas y hasta pude jurar sentir el mundo temblar.  
-Bien, el sábado pasaré por ti a las siete ¿Está bien?  
-Está perfecto, te estaré esperando. -Sus pestañas se movieron haciendo que me pierda en sus ojos, hasta que escuché a Stinky saludar.  
-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?  
-Claro Stinky -le respondió ella con su infinita amabilidad. A continuación llegó Sid con nosotros también.  
-Oye Arnold ¿Qué música te gusta? -me preguntó mientras se sentaba.  
-Creéme, la música que me gusta no es para pasarla en una fiesta, Sid.  
-¿Por qué no? -interrumpió Stinky- La idea es pasar muchos estilos de música, incluso pasaré música Country, es mi favorita. Me crié con ella  
-¿De veras? -se sorprendió Lila- Yo también, en el campo.  
-Bueno, mis padres la trajeron de allí, de hecho mi padre sabe tocar la guitarra.  
-¡Cielos Stinky! Me gustaría escucharlo alguna vez...

Me dio un poco de celos la conversación, asi que volví a poner mi atención en Helga. Justo en el momento que levanto mi vista Wolfgang se había acercado hasta ella a molestarla y sacarla de sus pensamientos. Fruncí mi puño al no poder hacer nada pues sabría que si lo enfrentaba me haría trizas. Sin embargo Helga levantó su vista y sin dudarlo frunció su puño para estampárselo en la nariz y rompérsela a tal manera que comenzó a sangrar. De repente todos estabamos observando la escena, un silencio rotundo invadió el comedor, incluso los mismísimos amigos de Wolfgang se quedaron sorprendidos. Helga no bajó la mirada ni un instante y estaba en guardia por si había otro round. El matón se quitó la mano de la cara, con su cara totalmente llena de ira que daría miedo a cualquier persona, y miró a Helga fijamente como esperando que le desvíe la mirada o sienta temor o al menos le pida disculpas. Para sorpresa de todos sonrió, aun con la nariz rota y comenzó a hablarle.

-¡Vaya, si que eres ruda!  
-¿Qué? ¿Aún quieres más? -Lo desafió con sus puños cerrados.  
-No -sacó un pañuelo para secarse la nariz- Quiero que vengas al baile conmigo, nena. Me gusta tu rudeza. -El mundo se detuvo un instante. Hubo un eco general de alumnos que soltaron un "oh" sorpresivo. Nadie se lo hubiera esperado, ni siquiera yo. En ese momento mi estómago comenzó a arder y a retorcerse. Por primera vez en mi vida nacía dentro mio una bestia llena de furia que quería salir de mi e impedir que Helga diera el si. Pero luego recapacité y creí que sería muy egoísta de mi parte hacerlo, pero aún asi tenía muchas ganas de impedirlo y no sabía por qué.  
-¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿No tienes chicas de tu tamaño para salir?  
-Si, pero ninguna es tan ruda como tú. Debo confesar que me conquistaste - uno de sus amigos comenzó a reir de la confesión de Wolfgang y este inmediatamente le tapó la boca de una bofetada.  
-¡Olvídalo chico! Búscate a otra persona.  
-¿Disculpa? -gritó una chica desde el fondo del comedor -¡Dijiste que irías conmigo!  
-Lo siento, solo estaba bromeando -se disculpó y se dirigió a enfermería a curarse la nariz.  
-¡Qué estúpido! -le enseñó su dedo medio y se dió cuenta que estaba siendo muy observada. Señaló a un sujeto con lentes y le ordenó -¡Tú! ¡Dame tu comida! -y volvió su vista al resto- ¡¿Qué estan mirando todos ustedes?!

¿Helga tenía pareja para ir al baile? Si es asi ¿quién la habría invitado? ¿O iría sola acaso? Millones de dudas me invadieron, pero me fue más satisfecha la negativa de ella hacia él, aunque se que soy muy egoísta al pensarlo.

˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·••·.˳˳.·•

Por fin había llegado el viernes. Al día siguiente sería el baile y por eso Gerald me pidió de ir al centro comercial a comprar algo de ropa colorida, tal como decía la propuesta. Tomamos el autobús que nos llevó hasta allí y comenzamos a recorrer vidrieras. Yo tenía pensado que ropa me pondría para esa noche, pero aún asi llevé algo de dinero por si encontraba algo que me podría llegar a gustar. De repente Gerald se inmovilizó, como si algo fuera de lo común lo hubiera seducido y se situó frente a un local de ropa femenina. Mi curiosidad hizo que mirara y allí estaba Phoebe probándose una remera verde manzana que, a decir verdad, le quedaba muy bonita. Gerald me propuso esperar a que ella salga de la tienda e irremediablemente tuve que aceptar, no podía oponerme si hubiera querido.  
Cuando salió se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Gerald allí y por primera vez en todos mis años de amistad los ví saludarse con un apasionado beso en la boca, al parecer ellos habían profundizado su relación y me alegraba mucho por ellos, se los veía muy bien.

-¿Qué andan haciendo por aquí?  
-Lo mismo que tú -Gerald le señala la bolsa de compras- ¿Dónde está Helga?  
-En su casa, creo...  
-¿No salió a comprar contigo?  
-No Gerald, a decir verdad Helga no irá a la fiesta.  
-¡¿Por qué no?! -pregunté alarmado como si me hubieran dicho que me quedaban tres minutos de vida.  
-Bien... -Phoebe miró extrañada mi reacción- Pues, no le digan por favor que se los conté -Miré de reojos a Gerald- Ella seguramente dirá que se sintió mal, pero en realidad nadie la invitó al baile... -se lamentó.  
-¿Nadie? -Pregunté mientras se me congelaba el alma y sentía que me faltaba el aire.  
-Asi es, nadie la invitó y hoy no quiso salir de su casa luego de la escuela. Le pedí que me acompañara pero me rechazó, tal vez se sienta muy triste, aunque conociendo a Helga nada hará para revertir su situación ni tampoco cambiará su forma de ser.  
-¿Y si son estas cosas las que la hacen ser asi? -pregunté desoncertado mientras Gerald y Phoebe me miraron tan sorprendidos como yo.  
-Tal vez tengas razón, Arnold, pero el día en que Helga pueda encontrar suficiente confianza en alguien para quitarse todos sus miedos probablemente sea el mismo día del fin del mundo...  
-Debi haberla invitado al baile... -me lamenté en voz alta, olvidando con quien estaba.  
-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, viejo? ¿Tan bueno eres para dejarte pisotear por ella? ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió en el baile del día de los inocentes?  
-Lo se, pero aún asi... -e inevitablemente sonreí- fue divertido.  
-Olvídalo viejo, irás con Lila, la chica de tu sueños ¿Recuerdas?  
-Lo se, pero debo confesar que extrañaré a Helga... -Phoebe dejó abrir sus ojos sorprendida. De repente me di cuenta que estaba sobrando allí entre ellos dos entonces me despedí y comencé a regresar hacia la parada del autobús. Que el destino me sorprenda siempre no era cosa nueva en mi vida y desde la calle de enfrente pude ver a Lila bajar del autobús que venía desde mi casa.  
-¡Arnold! -me gritó desde el otro lado. Crucé y la saludé coordialmente, olvidándome de toda la conversación de recién.  
-Hola Lila ¿Como estas? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Arnold, en realidad vine a buscarte, tu madre me dijo que estarías aquí.  
-¿A buscarme? ¿Para qué?  
-Necesito hablar contigo -dió un largo suspiro- ¿Podemos caminar hasta casa?  
-Si, claro... -por su tono de voz pude darme cuenta que no tendría muy buenas noticias por su parte. Comenzamos a caminar y le pregunté que era lo que tenía para decirme  
-Mira Arnold, tal vez no te sea tan agradable lo que te cuente, pero... no podré ir al baile contigo.  
-¿Al.. baile? -Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.  
-Es que, estos últimos días estuve conociendo mucho a Stinky y creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común, ya sabes, el campo, las estrellas...  
-¿Entonces irás al baile con Stinky?  
-Él me lo propuso, puesto a que nadie lo había invitado y tampoco se había animado a invitar a nadie antes y, a decir verdad, me agrada bastante -sus mejillas se colorearon- Pero yo ya había quedado contigo para ir, entonces no quería decirle nada hasta preguntarte sino te molestara que fuera con el...  
-No. -Me rompió el corazón- Está bien Lila, si él te gusta puedes ir con él siempre y cuando eso sea lo que realmente quieres... -le dije con mi mejor sonrisa esforzada.  
-Si que quiero, lo siento mucho Arnold yo...  
-No te preocupes Lila, todo estará bien -la tomé del hombro- Te deseo lo mejor, de veras. Ahora sino te molesta, tomaré el autobus. Adiós.

Me tomé el autobús dejándola sola. Ya había sido lo suficientemente caballero para cederle mi lugar a Stinky. Me senté y apoyé la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana, me sentía devastado. Como si fuera un milagro, una idea brillante se me atravesó por mi mente cuando el autobús pasó por la puerta de la casa de los Pataki. Jalé la cuerda y corrí a bajarme. Crucé la calle sin mirar y toqué el timbre. Pensé que tal vez tendría algún mal trago con Big Bob, pero fue Helga la que salió a abrirme. Pude notar como sus ojos se sorprendieron a encontrarme allí parado en la puerta de su casa.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -me dijo de mala gana. Allí me di cuenta que luego de lo que sucedió en casa de Gerald Helga no me había dirigido la palabra ni tampoco me había molestado como solía hacer.  
-Hola Helga, disculpa por entrometerme en tu vida y quitarte tu tiempo pero... -No sabía como actuar frente a ella, asi que fui directamente al grano, al fin y al cabo es asi como ella se maneja- Me preguntaba si quieres venir conmigo al baile mañana...  
-¿Yo? -sus ojos se sobresaltaron. Creo que no se lo esperaba- ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Acaso no ibas a ir con la señorita perfección?  
-Asi es pero a último momento me cambió por Stinky y...  
-¿Y tu me cambias por ella? -su rostro se llenó de ira- ¡Olvídalo, cabeza de balón! Yo no soy tu reserva ¿Me has entendido?  
-¿Pero con quién irás al baile, Helga?  
-¡Con Abner! -me gritó y cerró la puerta bruscamente haciendo que mi gorra celeste se vuele a tal impacto.

Este día había aprendido muchas cosas. Una era que no todo salía como realmente quería y la otra que, si bien Helga puede ser tolerante cuando quiere, también es muy orgullosa. Tal vez en su lugar yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, no me gustaría ser segunda opción de nadie...

˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·••·.˳˳.·•

Eran las seis de la tarde, el baile comenzaría a las ocho y yo no tenía pareja. Estaba perplejo tirado en mi cama mirando el ocaso desde mi ático vidrioso. Mi mente daba millones de vueltas. ¿Cómo no pensé nunca en la posibilidad de que Lila es de esas chicas que cualquier chico desea invitar a un baile? A diferencia de la pobre Helga, que al ser mas ofuscada con el resto de las personas es más probable que nadie la invite. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió invitarla antes? Me siento un idiota, el más idiota de todos. Si hoy se jugaría una competencia me coronarían rey de los idiotas. Aún así, no quería quedarme encerrado escuchando jazz solo para entristecerme todavía más, asi que me cambié y por primera vez en mi vida usé una mentirilla diciéndole a mi familia que asistiría al baile, pero en vez de eso saldría a caminar para despejar un poco la mente y calmar asi mi tormento.  
Al salir de la habitación ya cambiado mi abuela se acercó a mi con un ramo gigante de rosas rojas y me las entregó en mano.

-¿Qué es esto abuela?  
-Son las primeras rosas de la primavera, Kimba. La señora Vitello me las regaló y pensé en dartelas a ti para que se la entregues a Eleanor en el baile.  
-¿Eleanor? -Siempre nombra a Eleanor mi abuela. Aún no se a quien demonios se refiere.  
-Si, aunque no vayas con ella al baile, entrégaselas allí, le gustarán.  
-Bien... -sonreí apenas. Puedo descartar a Lila de ser Eleanor por su comentario- Gracias.  
-De nada. Ahora ve antes de que las tropas invadan Hillwood y secuestren a Eleanor. ¡Tu puedes coronel! ¡Yiiija! -y se fue saltando por toda la casa.

Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar lentamente. Una pequeña pero incesante llovizna apenas mojaba mi cara. Si en ese momento había algún productor de Hollywood viendome caminar de esa manera por la calle seguramente me contratarían para una película triste, donde el protagonista no tiene un final feliz. Me dirigí hacia los muelles al llegar me di cuenta que aún sostenía el ramo de rosas en la mano. No sabía que hacer con ellos, tal vez si encontraba a alguien a quien darselos lo haria, eran unas flores muy hermosas para tirarlas por la borda. Me senté en el muelle y me puse a mirar el río, que se encontraba medio salvaje y bastante crecido por la brisa y la llovizna. Una tormenta se avecinaría, linda forma de recibir la primavera. Las nubes grises me impedían ver las estrellas ¡Rayos! ¿Mi día no podía ser mejor no? Me sumergí en mis pensamientos para tranquilizarme un poco y sentir las pequeñas gotas sobre mi rostro y traté de pensar solo en esa sensación, de estar mojándome el rostro y nada más. Sin embargo me alerté cuando escuché el ruido de un objeto pesado caer sobre el agua y, acto seguido, mojó la punta de mis pantalones. Miré a mi alrededor y, no muy lejos de mi, pude divisar a Helga quien se encontraba, muy bien vestida, tirando rocas al río. Al principio me fue algo dificil de reconocerla, se había soltado el cabello y llevaba un vestido anaranjado que le sentaba muy bien. En vez de su moño llevaba una diadema rosa que combianaban con sus zapatos rosas también. Me impresioné. Jamás había visto a Helga tan linda. Me paré y sigilosamente caminé a donde ella y la saludé. Se paralizó al reconocer mi voz, porque ni se molestó en mirarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora juegas a los detectives y me persigues, Holmes?  
-No, solo vine al muelle a pasar el tiempo porque no quería quedarme en casa.  
-¿Y qué hay de tu baile, cabeza de balón? -Arrojó otra piedra más.  
-No asistí -nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. La observe desde sus pies hasta su cabeza. De más cerca se veía aún más preciosa -Disculpa mi atrevimiento Helga pero... -tomé aire- Te ves muy hermosa hoy.  
**¿Es un sueño acaso? ¿Arnold me está diciendo que me veo hermosa? -su cuerpo empieza a temblar- Arnold me está diciendo hermosa, no Helga, no es un sueño... ¡Solo se quiere congraciar contigo ese estúpido cabeza de balón! ¡Olvídalo Helga!**  
-¿Sabes? Creo que vine a hacer lo mismo que ti ¿O me equivoco?  
-Yo no te escucho arrojar piedras, Arnoldo. -Me dio el pie para una idea genial.  
-Es que tengo las manos ocupadas... -Helga volteó a mirarme y sus ojos se sobresaltaron al verme con el ramo de flores.  
-¿Que diablos haces con eso, camarón con pelos?  
-Me las dió mi abuela. Me dijo que se las entregue a Eleanor. No se quien es ella y no iba a ir al baile, pero es una pena tirarlas ¿No crees? -Helga me miró seria- Asi que, te las regalaré -le sonreí.  
**¿Eleanor? ¿Qué acaso esa vieja loca no me llama asi?**  
-¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por que soy la única zopenca que encuentras en tu camino?  
-No Helga. No eres una zopenca -me reí apenas por su forma de hablar- Solamente creo que se verían mejor en manos de otra flor...  
-¿Otra flor? -me preguntó extrañada.  
-Exacto... -se las entregué y ella las tomó- Aunque ¿Sabes qué? Creo que estas flores no compiten contigo. Eres una flor preciosa, eres la flor más bella Helga -me animé a decirle susurrandole casi, con mucha timidez y tambien algo de temor por lo que pueda suceder despúes.  
-¿Qué pretendes Arnoldo? -me enfrentó- ¿Congraciarte conmigo por no haberme invitado al baile antes de que te abandonen? ¿Hasta cuando piensas ser el samaritano de todos? No puedes estar bien con Dios y con el diablo, cabeza de balón. -me enojé al oir eso.  
-¿Sabes qué? Si no te escondieras bajo esa identidad que, segun tú te describe, tal vez te hubiera invitado al baile.  
-¿Esconder? La ropa no hace a una persona, zopenco.  
-No hablo de eso Helga -por fin tuve el valor de enfrentarla- Hablo de quien eres en realidad. ¿Como se supone que yo pueda pensar en ti si siempre te escondes bajo una muralla inexistente? ¿Como se supone que tenga que imaginarme como eres en realidad para que realmente me gustes?  
-¿Dis... dis... -ví como se atoró- discul- disculpa?  
-Si, lo que escuchas Helga ¡Me gustas! ¿Y?  
**¿Le gusto? ¿Realmente le gusto? No, Helga no ahora. No te desmayes. no te desmorones nena...  
**-¿Por qué crees que paso mi tiempo contigo? ¿Por qué crees que pienso en ti? ¿Por qué crees que te besé? ¿Solo porque si? -me había sorprendido a mi mismo. Más que una confesión a Helga, había sido una confesión para mi. Al fin pude sacarlo de adentro mio y, a decir verdad, se sentía muy bien. Ella me gustaba ¡Eso era todo! ¿Por qué me lo había ocultado antes? ¿Por qué mi obstinación en querer esconder ese sentimiento que grita dentro de mi alma? ¡No tiene sentido!  
-¿Realmente... te gusto?  
-Si, Helga... -suspiré- Pero me gustas por que tuve que descifrarte, porque no te dejas ver. Yo se perfectamente que no eres mala como dices, solo creo que tienes miedo.  
-¡¿Miedo?! ¿Me estás llamando miedosa, zopenco?  
-Si, así te llamé -y le remarqué- M-I-E-D-O-S-A Porque tampoco te animas a sacar lo más hermoso que tienes. ¿Por qué tengo que escarbar tanto para encontrarme con ese brillante que tienes dentro?

Nos miramos profundamente. Ella se quedó helada ante mi confesión. Sus ojos le brillaban tanto que pude reflejarme en ellos. Un estruendoroso trueno hizo temblar las maderas del muelle pero no fue tan poderoso para que dejemos de mirarnos. La lluvia comenzó a ser más intensa pero ninguno de los dos quería pestañear. Helga sacaba en mi toda esa parte salvaje que llevaba conmigo, ella podía hacerme sentir con más fuerzas de las que yo creía tener, podía matarme y resucitarme si así lo quería y esa hermosa sensación jamás me había ocurrido con nadie. Finalmente y como si nos estuviéramos hablando con la mirada ambos y juntos a la vez dimos un paso hacia adelante para abrazarnos y encontrarnos con nuestras bocas. Sin dudas era el beso más apasionado, hermoso, romántico e intenso que en mi corta vida de 12 años había dado y recibido también. La lluvia comenzó a ser cada vez más intensa pero nada ni nadie haría que me separe de ella esta vez. La quiero conmigo, quiero a la flor más bella conmigo por siempre y que nunca, nunca más se marchite.

˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·• •·.˳˳.·•

Muy feliz primavera para todos! :)  
Gracias por seguirme y alentarme. Va dedicado a todos los que me apoyan y me dan su aliento siempre.  
Buenas vibras y colores!  
Jeane Pataki.  
pd: espero sus reviews! :D


End file.
